


Pretending

by S__lander



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minecraft, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__lander/pseuds/S__lander
Summary: An unrequited love, or crush, story on Dream's side. But Dream himself doesn't even understand he liked George until his best mate, Sapnap, pointed the possibility out.A whole new experience for Dream as he tried to figure out his feelings for his closest and dearest friend, as he makes an attempt to keep up his usually teasing and flirting facade up as his emotions come tumbling down on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by "Heat Waves" by tbhyourlame on AO3 (or this website depending where I'm sending this), mostly on the song inspiration part and the whole "this has motivated me to make my own fic"  
> There might be mentions of Heat Waves in this fic, especially since unfortunately the cc got news of it.
> 
> Do NOT share this on Twitter, Amino, Facebook or any media site where the cc could see this, do NOT give dono's mentioning the fic. I want to keep this lowkey and I don't want unnecessary attention drawn to it.

It was a rather normal day, sitting at his screen in his dimly lit room, only lit up by his screen. Dream was doing another manhunt video, this time with George, Sapnap, Antifrost, Badboyhalo with the addition of Karl, this time to make a video with five manhunters. Usually he'd have his small fan on in the corner of the room to keep him cool during these stressful videos, as the current was calming, but unfortunately it broke down. That was the price to pay for an old fan after all.

The six would yell at each other and joke around as always, with the manhunters slowed down with the addition of Karl, but it was always fun to add an addition to the team, albeit sometimes stressful. Dream couldn't help but smile, he had never been quite the extrovert, but seeing all his friends have fun and get better at their little minigame had always been something to make him smile.

The hours would flash by and sometimes he'd dare say it felt longer than usual, but nonetheless, time flew by as they raced around, but Clay would keep an eye on the time looking at his phone from time to time. He had promised George to go on stream with him right after the manhunt fottage was taken, and he didn't like breaking his promises. This was especially pressing, seeing how George live all the way in England compared to him in Florida, timezones were such a thing that could ruin a day.

After much more yelling, laughing and joking around with each other — not to forget the virtual hits and the attempts at Clay's little green and white avatar — after a while Dream had finally beat the game as he usually had, but the manhunters had come so close to beating him, Dream was frankly surprised! But he was always so happy that his friends were getting better and cleverer, if that was even a word.

They all left one by the call and when it came to Dream's turn he quickly texted George that he'd return eventually, he'd just grab a snack and take a quick break to get his self back up after such a recording, manhunt videos always demanded so much energy from him, he'd take breaks between streams or videos.

He got up from his seat, stretching out and walking out of his room and out to his kitchen, going for the cupboards and looking threw for a snack, before grabbing out a back of fish crackers — hey! They weren't a half bad snack! — grabbed a quick glass of water and landed down when Patches came over and demanded attention from the caregiver. Patches purred out as Dream pet the cat, brushing himself against the former before dream straightened himself out and walked over the cat and back into his room.

He sat down on his comfy chair, infront of his bright and buzzing screen, such a common sight for the man. Dream quickly opened up the bag of goldfish crackers and joining up the call Sapnap and George had been on, quickly being greeted by George.

"Hey Dream!" The older beamed

"Hey Gogy," Dream chucked, he usually used the nickname to play with George, only off stream though, it earned him a quick 'Hey!' of course.

And Sapnap didn't get his greeting from Dream… it had become customary of sorts, seeing how Dream had been getting closer to George recently. All thought it concerned Sapnap, not because he was getting less attention, but because how close the two had been getting, or more like how clingy Dream had been getting with George.

As the two others started to prep for the stream, Sapnap took it on himself to think where this all started. He knew that the mcyt fans had started to like the so called 'Dreamnotfound' paring, a ship between Dream and George, and the two — mostly Dream, started to flirt and tease each other for shits and giggles and to 'please' the fans of sort. But Dream had started to flirt considerably more, and even when they were off stream or weren't recording for a video. For the longest time Sapnap had started to place his doubts on the nature of Dream's teasing, but downplayed it since George seemed to play no part in it, other than his reactions.

Sapnap was quickly brought back to the game as the two others started to call out to him, their voices slowly comming to him as if he was in a dream.

"—Nap! Sapnap, you okay?" Dream's voice rung out of his head set.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that man, guess I zoned out," Sapnap said faltering in his confident face, mentally face-palming as he realized he left himself get caught in his thoughts.

"That's fine and all, but we're about to start the stream," George pointed out quickly.

"Oh right! Yeah, let's get to it!" Sapnap said, feeling self-conscious, he was usually so loud, Dream would be the quiet one. But hey, first time for everything! And it was nothing anyway— time to overthink Dream and George's relationship while playing!

Back on Dream's side of the monitor, continuing on his usual teasing in direction of George, as Sapnap had realized. Dream had never thought of the repercussions of flirting with George, it seemed like simple teasing and sort of fanservice to those fans who shipped George and him together, but he thought the reference to Heat Waves George did was slightly too much. It had surprised him enough, and to be honest… he had gotten a bit, how to say, flustered. He had lied multiple times that he hadn't read or seen the fanart for the Fan fiction, but that wasn't really true… he had actually read it a few times now.

It was quite… interesting to see how the fans would depict his and George's relationships, and he'd deny anything but friendship. Because anything else was a lie… of course… Anywho, midway threw the stream — which was the trio casually playing survival together — Sapnap sent him a direct message in the game, that way it'd be easy to contact Dream without George seeing.

The message read a simple _'Yo, I'd like to talk, like after the stream or something'_ , in which Dream didn't think much of, but had agreed to. It was harmless, but nonetheless, he was free to discuss whatever Sapnap wanted to talk to him about.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm not good at this. I'm not hopping for this to blow up or anything, but if you could leave a kodos and a comment (please no criticism) then that would be great!
> 
> The fic name is inspired by the slng "Pretending" created by Anthony Amorim


End file.
